Understanding Words
by KumiTiny
Summary: This is about how Kelsen's friends and family in the Soul Society will act to her leaving them to stay in the World of the Living with her sister Karin Kurosaki and her children. But will they have enough time to make up before a disaster happens. There are created OC"S in this story also i do not own bleach Title Kubo owns it.
1. Chapter 1 Talking

**Kumitiny: Well here's the new story i made i hope you like it well bye.**

Hey Zuki give us some watermelons and pineapples too said May

No way May,Zuki said

*Karin,Jaiden,Amyki and Doshiro watched them fighting over the food then Doshiro comes over*

You guys grow up already it just food Doshiro said

*Then he glared at Zuki*

Give us some food and stop being selfish Jaiden said.

(Then the door opens)

*Doshiro his face turn from angry to sad*

Aunt Kelsen what happen Doshiro said

*Kelsen couldn't stand any more and fell down*

Aunt Kelsen! Zuki, Jaiden, May help me out OK Doshiro said

Right they said

Mommy what happen to ante Kelsen Amyki said

I don't know honey but it is your bedtime Karin said

But mommy Amyki said

No but mommy me honey let's go Karin said

OK mommy Amy said

Doshiro put her in the clinic Karin said

OK mom Doshiro said.

*At The Clinic*

(She wakes up)

huh what am I at home Kelsen said

Yeah you are you stupid idoit Zuki said

( Jaiden hit him on his head)

Watch your mouth stupid Jaiden said

Damn that hurt Jaiden Zuki said

Jaiden,Zuki stop it now Karin said.

Yes mom they said

Kelsen how are you feeling Karin said

I am fine Karin not a major wound or anything Kelsen said

OK do you want anything aunt Kelsen Doshiro and them said

Water a cold glass and hot glass of water Kelsen said

OK then they said and left

Kelsen are you sure your OK Karin said

Yes I am fine Karin OK Kelsen said

OK Kelsen but you have to go to their school and be a teacher or do something Karin said

Why do you want me to Kelsen said

Because Kelsen remember when you left the Soul Society to stay here in the World of the Living just for me to help me with my problems so please Kelsen let me try to help you please Karin said

Fine I will go be a teacher at your kid's school so they don't get in trouble OK Kelsen said

Thank you Karin said

(Then she hugged me and I hugged her back)

They came back with two glasses of water here aunt Kelsen they said

Thank you Jaiden,Zuki,Doshiro and May for the water Kelsen said

You're welcome aunt Kelsen they said

Kelsen are you going to be a teacher at are school yes or no Jaiden said

Yes I am going to be a teacher at your school Kelsen said

Cool but what teacher May said

I am going to be your Social Studies teacher OK Kelsen said

OK then goodnight aunt Kelsen May said

Goodnight Kelsen said

(I kissed her on her forehead,then she left up stairs)

Kelsen,mom can i talk to you about something Doshiro said

Yeah sure what is it we said

Well it's about are dad Doshiro said

He's a Soul Reaper but you didn't tell us about the squads so can you tell us Doshiro said

Karin should we Kelsen said

We have to tell them Kelsen Karin said.

OK we will tell you about it we said

Your father is squad 10's captain he looks like you Jaiden and you Doshiro,I didn't want to tell you because i was afraid that you would try to find himbut you really need him now any way Karin said

(Karin started crying)

It was just painful I was going to have to take care of you guys by myself until Kelsen came to help me take care of you guys Karin said

So that's about your father but your father also has white hair like you boys Karin said

That's OK mom we understand come on Zuki,Jaiden let's go to bed Doshiro said

But were not tired Zuki and Jaiden said

(Then two large yawns came out)

OK maybe we are tired Zuki said

OK come on I'll race ya Jaiden said

Hey that's not fair Jaiden your already at the stairs Zuki said

Thank you mom and Kelsen for telling us more about are father Doshiro said.

Any time Kelsen said

OK then goodnight Doshiro said

(He was about to go up the stairs until)

Hey Doshiro give these to your brother and sister Amyki can't have hers yet ok,Tell Kenshiro me and his mom love him OK goodnight Kelsen said

(Then Kelsen kissed him on his forehead and so did Karin)

(Doshiro went up the stairs after them)

Kelsen what are we doing now Karin said

Well go get Yuzu Kelsen said

Wait Karin is dad home Kelsen said

Yeah I think he just came back now Karin said

OK go get Yuzu than dinner is ready Kelsen said

OK Kelsen Karin said

(The door opens)

Dad Kelsen said

Kelsen you're back home Isshin said

(Kelsen ran and hugged him)

I missed you to dad Kelsen said

So whats happening Isshin said

Well we made you dinner and we decide we would sit at the table and eat with you Kelsen said

OK Kelsen but were's Karin and Yuzu Isshin said

Oh there upstairs there coming down Kelsen said

OK Kelsen I will be in the kitchen Isshin said

Hey sis Yuzu said.

Hi Yuzu so are we going to go eat Kelsen said

Yeah let's go Yuzu said

(In the kitchen)

Hi girls Isshin said

So Kelsen what happened on your patrol Isshin said

I saw 4 figures all of them looked familiar Kelsen said

Are you sure Kelsen Karin said

Yes I am but it just seems so weird Kelsen said

But on the other hand Karin how did soccer practice go Isshin said

(Karin and Kelsen look at each other) thinks*what do they want from us and why are they here*.

**KumiTiny: Well I have the next chapter up already so hope you read and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2 Telling Some one

**Kumitiny: Well guys here comes another chapter so please enjoy!**

**Karin: Wait aren't you going to tell them abou Kenshiro**

**KumiTiny: Oh you mean Kenshiro the son that is coming up in a soon chapter**

**Karin: Yeah**

**KumiTiny: Must have forgotten but i will tell them**

**Karin: All right**

***Karin Left***

**KumiTiny: I will tell you guys and girls later But Enjoy**

When I saw them they were attacking a girl,I couldn't see here face but her voice sounded familiar Kelsen said

what did she say Kelsen Karin said

She said to help her Kelsen said

*CRASH!*

What was that Kelsen said

It's from upstairs Karin said

*They go to the stairs,then they see a person fall down the stairs*

Who the hell are you Karin said

Michellen Kelsen said

Kelsen Michellen said

What the hell are you doing here Kelsen said

I tell you in a minute Michellensaid

You burglar Zuki said

Zuki don't hit her Kelsen said

But aunt Kelsen Zuki said

She's a friend of mine Kelsen said

Ok then aunt Kelsen Jaiden,Doshiro can you help me get her up he said

Ok then Doshiro said

Man why do you have to ask me all the time Jaiden said.

(In the Clinic)

Michellen so tell me what happened Kelsen said

Well it started when Captain of Squad 9 asked me to do a mission Michellen said.

*FlashBack*

Michellen i want you to keep an eye on Karkura town Koshiro said

OK but who does this order come from Michellen said

The Head captain himself Koshiro said

Oh OK then Michellen said

Good now you may go oh and Michellen be careful Koshiro said

OK Koshiro I will Michellen said

*End of FlashBack*.

That's all that happened that day she said

OK then Michellen I am takeing you back to the Soul Society Kelsen said

But Kelsen if they see you they...Karin said

I know Karin but I have to take her back and I am willing to take the risk Kelsen said

OK Kelsen lets go she said

OK then bye Karin Kelsen said

Bye Kelsen Karin said.

(Outside)

Kelsen are you sure you want to take me back Michellen said

Yes I am sure Michellen said

OK ready Kelsen said

Yeah she said

Then lets go Kelsen said.

(To Karin)

I hope Kelsen will be OK Yuzu said

She will Yuzu don't worry Isshin said

Karin are you ok Isshin asked

Yeah I am fine dad Karin said

*The kids come into the kitchen*

Mom how did you and dad meet Zuki said

Well I guess I will tell you it was 6 years ago when me and your father had saw each other Karin said.

*Flashback*

This is so stupid I wish I could find someone to beat those guys Karin said

*Kicks the soccer ball out of the net*

*Then it rolls down the hill*

Damn it wait Karin said

*She goes down the hill*

*She see a boy*

Hey is this your's Toshiro said

Yeah Karin said

You should take more care of your ball Toshiro said

Right Karin said

*She catches the ball and She looks up then he was gone*

(There big soccer game)

Karin we are going to get creamed The Boys said

Boys no were not just belive in yourself Karin said

Ready Karin said

Yeah they said

*Karin had the ball then the other teams player tripped her*

*she fell*

Timeout,Timeout The Boys said

Karin are you okay The Boys said

Yeah I am fine see Karin said

*She stomped her foot*

*Karin cried a little*

Oh for the love of god Karin said

I don't think you can play anymore,were doomed The Boys said

*Then Karin sees a boy*

Toshiro Karin said

Hi Toshiro said

Hey can you help us The Boys said

I didn't come here too play soccer Toshiro said

Please can you help us Toshiro *Ouch* Karin said

Your leg Toshiro said

It's fine Karin said

Ok I will help you,because your leg is injured Toshiro said.

*End of Flashback*

After your father helped us win the soccer game, a hollow came to eat me and my friends he saved me and my friend from the hollow know as a Adjuntas, after that me and your father didn't see each other for a while Karin said

Ok mom were going back to bed Jaiden said

Ok then you Boys goodnight again Karin said

Goodnight mom They said

I hope Kelsen is ok Karin said.

(In the Soul Society at the injured bay)

Unahona! Kelsen said

Kelsen she said

Can you help Michelle she's hurt Kelsen said

Ok lay her down here Unahona said

Ok here take care of her please Kelsen said

Yes but Kelsen Unahona said

I have to go bye Unahona Kelsen said

Goodbye Kelsen Unahona said.

(In the sick bay)

Well this is my fault because I left you,Toshiro and everyone else but I needed to because it was for my sister Momo, I hope you understand I guess I can't really say anything to you because,you have been in a coma for 6 years now I guess I should get going Kelsen said

*Kelsen was about to leave till I felt a hand grab my shirt*

*Kelsen turned around*

*It was Momo*

Kelsen can you stay for a bit more Momo said

Sure Kelsen said

Kelsen after you leave her what will you do Momo said

I guess go back home that's what I will do Kelsen said

I should get going Momo Kelsen said

Ok Kelsen I will miss you Momo said then she hugged me

I will miss you to Momo Kelsen said

Oh and Momo go to the gate Toshiro will be there Kelsen said

*Then Kelsen disappeared*

(At the gate)

Dang it we couldn't find her Koshiro said

Don't worry I think she is here Rukia said

Why do you think that Ichigo said

Because of her spirtural pressure Toshiro said

Yeah I guess so Koshiro said

*Then a cold wind pasted them by Koshiro and Toshiro*

*Saying I love you boys good luck you two*

What was that Koshiro and Toshiro said

What was what Ichigo said

Nothing they said.

*Then Toshiro sees Momo he smiles*

Momo Toshiro said

Hi Toshiro Momo said

You're awake, how did you wake up Toshiro said

A very important friend woke me up Momo said

*Looking up to the sky*

Thank you Kelsen Momo said.

(At the house)

Hey i am home Kelsen said

Kelsen Karin said

*Karin hugged me*

You're OK Karin said

Yeah i am fine Karin well i think i am going to bed OK Kelsen said

OK then goodnight Kelsen Karin said

*She was going up the stairs till*

Hey Karin Kelsen said

Yeah Kelsen Karin said

I will meet the kids at school tomorrow OK Kelsen said

OK goodnight Kelsen Karin said

*Then left up the stairs*

(In Ichigo's room)

*I lay down in my bed*

Momo i guess you did understand my Understanding Words... Kelsen said


	3. Chapter 3 Soul reapers and Arrancars

** KumiTiny: Well guys it took me so long to get done now here it is so I hope you enjoy...**

**Zuki: wait a minute how long did it take.**

**KumiTiny: I don't know really wasn't counting the days**

**Zuki: Man I can get a story done in two days if you ask me.**

**Kelsen: Zuki! leave her alone she is are author remember she can take you out of the story just like that.**

**Zuki: yeah I know sorry.**

**Kelsen: Ok now let's go**

**KumiTiny: Well ok then please review to tell me new things or what i should change k enjoy.**

( At the Kurosaki Household)

Huh morning already guess I better get up Kelsen said

Well guess who's up Kin said

Kin! Kelsen said

Hi mom nice to see you are well.. Kin said

*She ran and hugged him and started crying*

Kin I am so sorry I left you and your brothers Kelsen said

It's all right mom I forgive you but..Kin said

But what Kelsen said

I don't know how Toshiro or Koshiro would feel the same about it Kin said

They can be mad at me as long as they want Kelsen said

*Then she started wiping her tears away*

Because I will always be their mom Kelsen said

Well then Captain Kelsen what are you going to do today Kin said

Well I have to go to the school and teach a class today you want to come Kelsen said

Sure why not it might be fun Kin said

Ok then let's go downstairs Kelsen said

Ok then mom Kin said

*They walk downstairs*

Well I guess your up sleepy head Karin said

Morning Kelsen said

Morning Kin said

Kelsen is this Kin Karin said

Yup he came from to the Soul Society to see me Kelsen said

Well nice to meet you Karin said

Nice to meet you too Kin said

Hey kids time to eat Karin said

Ok were coming mom They said

Well Kelsen shouldn't you be at the school Karin said

Yeah I guess so,oh Kin come when you're ready OK Kelsen said

OK mom bye Kin said

Bye Kelsen said

*Then she left*

Hi mom They said

Morning kids Karin said

Wait a minute mom who is this May said

Oh this is Kin aunt Kelsen's son Karin said

Hi nice to meet you Kin said

Nice to meet you this is Zuki,May,Amyki,Jaiden and Kenshiro Doshiro said

Well thank but you guys have to get to school Kin said

Ok then bye Doshiro said

Bye Kin said

*Kin leaves*

*Karin looking out the window*

Hey mom are you okay Zuki said

*Karin turns around*

It's nothing I am fine Karin said

Ok then mom we are leaving bye Zuki said

Bye kids Karin said

(Outside)

I think mom was acting weird Zuki said

Yeah I think so too Zuki and Jaiden said

Maybe she is hiding something from us May said

Maybe she is having another baby Amyki said

That might be it Amyki but we don't know yet Zuki said

Man I thought I got it right Amyki said

Guys stop it mom would have told us by now Kenshiro said

That's right guys and we are at school already come on Doshiro said

*They went inside the school*

Guys hurry up we have to get to class Amyki said

*They put their stuff in their lockers*

Come on hurry up guys May said

*They all ran into their classroom before the bell had rung*

Well you kids are lucky you aren't late, take your seats then Kelsen said

*They go sit down in their seats*

Hello class I am your new Social Studies teacher and my name is Kelsen Kurosaki and my helper over there is my son Kin Kurosaki Kelsen said

Wow Doshiro's aunt is are teacher Their Classmates said

Yeah I know it is really cool but can I go to bathroom real quick before we start class Doshiro said

Sure why not Kelsen said

*Doshiro leaves the room*

OK class I will tell you a story about two worlds are world and the world called the Soul Society Kelsen said

Ok they said

Man I wonder where brother went , Kelsen-sama can I good find Doshiro Kenshiro said

Yes you may Kelsen said

( To Karin)

I can sense 50 of them surrounding the school,what could they be after Karin said

No it can't be the kids Karin said

I have to get there first Karin said

(To Doshiro)

I feel these weird presences Doshiro said

Brother what are you doing outside,the rest of the class is inside Kenshiro said

I feel some people's spiritual pressure just like in the story aunt Kelsen would tell us Doshiro said

Yeah I can feel it too,let's go inside OK Kenshiro said

OK then let's go Doshiro said

*They were walking in till *BOOM!*

What was that brother Kenshiro said

I don't known but let's go find out Doshiro said

OK then brother let's go Kenshiro said

*They ran inside the building*

(In the Soul Society)

This captain's meeting is for to protect Karakura town from an arrancar attack, who will go Yamamoto said

*Three captain's said they would go*

So Ichigo Kurosaki, Toshiro Hitsugaya and Koshiro Hitsugaya you want to go to the World of the Living Yamamoto said

Yes we do want to go Head Captain They said

OK then I will request Byakuya Kuchiki to come with you,are there any problems with that Yamamoto said

No not any problems Head Captain but can we bring Kenpachi with us too They said

Yes,good you can get more people if you want but hurry you three Yamamoto said

Hai !

*They left*

(Outside)

Toshiro,Koshiro,Byakuya and Kenpachi go try to find some people got it Ichigo said

Right They said

*They all left*

(To Toshiro)

Rangiku where are you Toshiro said

In here Captain Rangiku said

* Toshiro walked into his quarters*

Wow I am impressed by how you got your paper work done Toshiro said

So what is it you wanted Captain Rangiku said

We are going to the World of the Living Toshiro said

We are going to see Karin again I can't believe it, when do we leave Rangiku said

We leave right now,is there any others that are here Toshiro said

Yeah Momo and Kira Rangiku said

OK then they are outside of my door Toshiro said

*Toshiro opens the door*

Hi Shiro Momo said

Hello Captain Hitsugaya Kira said

Do you guys want to go to the World of the Living on a mission Toshiro said

Yeah but did you get permission from the Head Captain Momo said

Yeah I already did are you guys coming or not Toshiro said

Were coming with you Shiro Momo said

Ok then let's go Toshiro said

Right They said

*The left*

(To Kenpachi)

*Kenpachi running back to his barracks in till Yachiru jumped on his shoulder*

Kenny what you doing Yachiru said

I am going to get Ikkaku and Yumichika Kenpachi said

For what Kenny Yachiru asked

It's for a mission to the World of the Living ,so I want you to stay here k Kenpachi said

K Kenny got it Yachiru said

*Kenpachi stop running and walks into the barracks*

Ikkaku,Yumichika Kenpachi called

Yeah what is it Captain Ikkaku said

Are you ready for some killing Kenpachi said

Killing of what ,sorry to get the conversation Yumichika said

Killing of Arrancars right Ikkaku said

Yeah that's right Kenpachi said

Ok then let's go Ikkaku and Yumichika said

Ok then Let's go Kenpachi said

Right Ikkaku and Yumichika said

*They left*

(To Byakuya)

*Sitting down at his barracks*

Captain what are you doing sitting here Renji said

Waiting for you so we could go on mission to Karakura town Byakuya said

K Captain I am ready to go now Renji said

Let's go Renji Byakuya said

Right Renji said

*They left*

(To Koshiro)

*Koshiro walks in calm,in till Shuhei attacks him from behind but he was able to block in time*

Shuhei no more training for now because we have a mission in the World of the Living Koshiro said

Ok then let's go I am ready Shuhei said

Let's go ok Koshiro said

Right Shuhei said

*They disappear*

*To Ichigo*

Rukia,Ryrchi where are you Ichigo said

We are in the back Rukia said

Ryrchi were is your brother Yichigo Ichigo said

*In his bedroom* Dad Ryrchi said

Yes Ryrchi Ichigo said

Can me and brother come we promise to be good Ryrchi said

Ok but no wandering ok Ichigo said

Yes we promise dad They said

Ok then kids,Rukia let's go Ichigo said

*Ichigo,kids and Rukia left*

*They all meted at the gate*

Alright is everyone here Ichigo said

Yeah Ichigo but what is this about Renji said

There are 50 arrancars in Karakura Town so we have to go there to fight them to save the humans and to find the souls there too Ichigo said

We have To Go Now! Koshiro said

*Koshiro was about to leave till Toshiro stopped him*

Koshiro you have to be patience Toshiro said

I can't be patience Toshiro i know she is out there Koshiro said

You mean Kelsen right Koshiro Toshiro said

Yeah that's why we have to hurry Koshiro said

Ok then let's go then Ichigo said

Right dad let's go Ryrchi said

*They all disappear*

(To Karin)

I am almost there kids don't worry Karin said

*Karin flashed stepped super fast*

(To Kelsen)

What are you doing here Kelsen said

Well we are here for you of course and these kids Krimmjow said

Sorry but that's not happening Kelsen said

Oh really Krimmjow said

Kids Run! Kelsen said

*Krimmjow attacks Kelsen,When the others stop the kids they want in there tracks*

So it's the hard way i assume,but i like the hard way Krimmjow said

*Kelsen thinks*

Where are you Ichigo Kelsen said

So you ready to give up Krimmjow said

I would never give up or the would not call me the "The Great Kelsen" Kelsen said

Krimmjow be careful she is the Soul Soicety best soul reaper Trim said

Don't worry i got this she will be coming with us shortly Krimmjow said

*Kelsen starts laughing*

What's so funny Krimmjow said

You think you can beat me Kelsen said

*Krimmjow gets angry*

Well let's see if you can dodge this Krimmjow said

*Krimmjow runs and attacks Kelsen*

*Kelsen dodges it*

Too slow Kelsen said

Shut up will you Krimmjow said

(To Doshiro)

Aunt Kelsen is in there with some arrancars i can feel it Doshiro said

Me too bro Kenshiro said

We have to help her some how Doshiro said

I don't think we can Kenshiro said

I hate being useless when people need me Doshiro said

*Karin arrives*

Then don't be and take these Karin said

Mom but i can't open it you said wait in till you are ready Doshiro said

*Karin looked at him with a smile*

But you kids are ready,that's means you too Kenshiro Karin said

Ok then Doshiro said

*Doshiro opens it*

Mom these can't be are Zanpakuto's,Clothes,Sash and Clip Kenshiro said

*The boys put there stuff on*

Mom Doshiro said

*Karin went over and hugged them*

Boys you ready to go up there and help aunt Kelsen Karin said

Yeah i am ready how about you Doshiro Kenshiro said

Yeah i am but Mom aren't we suppose to be ghosts Doshiro said

We are soul reaper therefore we are ghosts but that's enough we have to help your aunt Kelsen Karin said

Right the boys said

*They disappeared*

(To The Captains and Lieutenants)

I see 20 of them where are the other 30 Ichigo Renji said

The other 30 are near the school Ichigo said

So we split up right dad Ryrchi said

Yeah Toshiro and Koshiro group come with me,Kenpachi,Byakuya and Rukia go fight the 20 of them over there Ichigo said

Are you sure Ichigo Rukia said

Yeah i will keep the boys with me Ichigo said

Ok then love you Rukia said

Love you too Ichigo said

*They both kiss then Rukia leaves with Byakuya and Kenpachi*

Really dad was that needed Yichigo said

Yeah it was but anyway let's go Ichigo said

Right They said

*They disappeared*

(To Kelsen)

Man you are really slowing down Kelsen said

SHUT UP I SAID Krimmjow said

*Krimmjow runs up and cuts Kelsen's arm*

Damn,well i took you long Kelsen said

Hey looks like i hit you after all some talk you are Krimmjow said

Good job but you miss the main target my leg Kelsen

Why you little bitch Krimmjow said

*Krimmjow runs towards her in till someone blocks him*

Who the hell are you Krimmjow said

I am Doshiro Kurosaki Doshiro said

Brother that's one of them we are suppose to take Trim said

Oh well he should be a challenge then Krimmjow said

How dare you come her and hurt my friends and family you bastard Doshiro said

You don't really look like a challenge because you talk to much Krimmjow said

*Doshiro spiritual pressure rises*

What is this spiritual pressure is that his Krimmjow said

Doshiro you can do it his brothers and sisters cheered

"Strike anyone in my path Kaminari Ryu" Doshiro said

*A thunder dragon appeared and attacked the arrancars*

Man you got me good Krimmjow said

*Krimmjow looks at his wound shoulder*

But i won't give up on taking you guys to Hueco Mundo Krimmjow said

Oh really then it's on Doshiro said

*Doshiro was going to attack in till someone stopped him*

Doshiro let us help you too ok Kelsen said

Right aunt Kelsen Doshiro said

(To Karin)

Did i do the right thing Kaze Karin said

_Of course you did Karin they would have been lost without knowing there powers Kaze said_

Yeah i know but it doesn't feel right Kaze Karin said

_That's because your not use to letting them go on there own Kaze said_

Yeah you are right Kaze Karin said

_Karin move Kaze said_

_*_Karin moved out of the way*

Nice job Karin Kurosaki Edenzo said

Not you again i thought i killed you Karin said

Sorry but no the Elder Renzo and Lord Aizen revived me Edenzo said

Oh so Aizen is behind this Karin said

Not really it is are Elder Renzo who planed it Aizen just helped him wit it Karin said

*Edenzo smiled*

All the Soul Society zanpakuto's know about Lord Aizen and Elder Renzo Edenzo said

Kaze you know about Elder Renzo Karin said

_Yeah but that's only because he was the ruler of Hueco Mundo in till Aizen took his spot Kaze said_

K thanks Kaze for telling me Karin said

*Karin feels a stab and cut on her stomach and shoulder*

Who are you show you're self Karin said

*The shadow comes out*

Ah Kier where have you been i was looking for you bro Edenzo said

Shut up Edenzo just because i am Tier Harribel's son doesn't mean you can call me anything you want Kier said

*Karin starts laughing*

What are you laughing about Edenzo said

You too remind me of my husband and his lieutenant Karin said

*People appear*

_Karin it's Rangiku,Toshiro,Momo and Izuru are here Kaze said_

What that can't be Karin said

Hey Captain Karin is here she's right there Rangiku said

*Toshiro looked to see Karin hurt bad*

Hey Karin you ok here let me help you Momo said

*Momo ran over to Karin and started healing her*

We really shouldn't let this one live she should die in her very place Edenzo said

*Toshiro looked at him angry*

Yeah but there would be no point in doing that Edenzo right Kier said

Right sorry bro Edenzo said

What did i say about calling me bro Edenzo Kier said

*Toshiro looks at them*

Who are you two Toshiro said

I am Edenzo Sosuke Edenzo said

I am Kier Harribel Kier said

*Toshiro looked at Kier*

Harribel you say i knew your mom Toshiro said

How do you know my mom Kier said

I fought her in the Winter War Toshiro said

But who finished her off then if it wasn't you Kier said

*Toshiro walked slowly to them*

Stay away Edenzo said

Calm down i just want to tell your friend something Toshiro said

*Toshiro whispers*

Aizen did that to your mother Toshiro said

*Kier clenched his fist and started walking away*

Edenzo let's go Kier said

What ever you say Kier Edenzo said

*They both walked in till Kier stopped*

I am sorry for injuring Karin Kurosaki it was not my intention it was Aizen's Kier said

No problem just next time think it thourgh or be on our side k Karin said

Right and thank you Captain Hitsugaya for telling me i will repay you one day Kier said

It's nothing just to help you find out the truth Toshiro said

*Kier nods and then they leave*

*Toshiro runs over to Karin*

Karin are you alright Toshiro said

Wow Captain you are really concerned about Karin,i see the love Rangiku said

Shut up Rangiku Toshiro said

I am fine Toshiro Karin said

*Toshiro looks at Karin then grabs her chin*

You don't look ok,what's wrong Toshiro said

*Karin smacked Toshiro hand off her chin*

I said i am fine ok Karin said

Why are you trying to push me away Karin i just want to help Toshiro said

*Karin started crying*

Because you left me alone by myself with them,then Kelsen came and helped me Karin said

*Toshiro hugged her then grabed her chin again*

Karin i am sorry i couldn't do anything about it was the Head Captains orders Toshiro said

I still can't forgive you Karin said

Will you forgive me after this Toshrio said

*Toshiro moves closer to Karin*

Toshiro Karin said

*Karin and Toshiro kissed*

Karin Toshiro said

Toshiro Karin said

*Then people appear*

Hey mom you ok i just came to check on you Doshiro said

Hey Doshiro she's fine Kenshiro said

Yeah whatever i know she was hurt but someone healed her Doshiro said

*Doshiro looked at the others there*

Who are you guys and what do you want Doshiro said

*Kenshiro looked at the girl next to his mom and flashed stepped over there*

Thank you for healing my mom by the way my name is Kenshiro Kurosaki or Hitsugaya Kenshiro said

Oh nice to meet you my name is Momo Hinamori Momo said

*Doshiro looked at the other three*

What about you three Doshiro said

I am Izuru Kira Izuru said

I am Rangiku Matsumoto Rangiku said

*Toshiro looked at Karin*

Hey what about you Doshiro said

*Toshiro starts walking over to Karin*

Hey shorty don't start walking away from me Doshiro said

*Toshiro turned and looked at him*

Why should i answer you Toshrio said

*Toshiro started walking again*

*Doshiro gets angry*

*Toshiro stops walking and pulls up Karin*

Karin they don't know me yet do they Toshiro said

I don't know Karin said

KARIN I KNOW THAT YOU KNOW THEY KNOW ME! Toshiro said

They do know just a little bit about you Karin said

*Doshiro looks at Toshiro angry*

You bastard how dare you yell at my mother Doshiro said

*Karin feels his spiritual pressure rise*

No Doshiro stop before you hurt yourself and everyone else around you Karin said

*Doshiro smile then starts laughing*

Sorry Karin but Doshiro is gone but i am Roshiro Roshiro said

No i know Doshiro's not gone and i can tell,Doshiro fight it Karin said

Shut up he's not coming back Roshiro said

Mom run away just forget about me Doshiro said

No i won't Doshiro Karin said

*Karin runs over and hugs him,Karin starts crying*

Doshiro fight it please Karin said

*Karin didn't feel any more of his high spiritual pressure,all she felt was arms around her*

Mom i am sorry i didn't listen to you Doshiro said

It's ok,Toshiro introduce yourself Karin said

*Toshiro looked at her in shock but Karin just look as if she was begging*

Fine Toshiro said

I am Toshiro Hitsugaya Captain of squad 10 Toshiro said

*Doshiro was shocked then got angry and punched Toshiro*

Where were you this whole time you bastard Doshiro said

*Doshiro was about to hit him in till people grabbed him*

Bro's,Sis's,Aunt Kelsen let me go! Doshiro said

*Zuki punched Doshiro in his face*

What the hell were you thinking you stupid moron,Everyone was worried including me Zuki said

*Doshiro felt where Zuki punched him then he looked up*

I am sorry i worried you guys but he deserved it Doshiro said

Why does he Doshiro Jaiden said

*Doshiro started crying*

BECAUSE HE'S ARE FATHER THAT LEFT US YEARS AGO Doshiro said

*Everyone looked at Toshiro,Kelsen hugged Doshiro*

why have you come back Zuki said

Zuki! calm down he's probably here to help fight off the arrancar's May said

I agree with May Zuki Amyki said

*Kelsen got up and pulled out her sword*

Aunt Kelsen what are you doing The kids said

He's here for me and i know he is Kelsen said

*Toshiro took out his sword*

Captain weren't we suppose to just kill the arrancar's and then leave Rangiku said

No the Head Captain wanted us to take Kelsen back with us when we were here Toshiro said

But Captain is that necessary to take Kelsen back with us Rangiku said

Yes it is but i will be the one to take Kelsen back Toshiro said

*Kelsen laughs*

Sorry Toshiro i don't inten to fight you or get captured Kelsen said

*Kelsen starts running*

Karin take the kids home,Kin! Kelsen said

Right mom,"Shoot down every person in my sight" Gan Doriru O Shapu Kin said

*Kin's sword shoots right at Toshiro,it hits Toshiro*

Mom take Karin and the kids and run Kin said

Right thanks Kin Kelsen said

*They start flash stepping away*

Rangiku you guys go after them Toshiro said

*Some people appear*

No Ichigo said

Ichigo what do you mean no Toshiro said

There going straight to the Kurosaki house anyway Ichigo said

Kin we know you are trying to help but Kelsen needs to come back with us Ichigo said

Right i am sorry manifest Shapu Kin said

*Shapu Appears*

Shapu take al of them to the Kurosaki house orderly Kin said

No worries i got this Kin Shapu said

*Shapu snapped his fingers and hover boards appeared*

Sorry for the wait it took them a long time too get here from my world Shapu said

Thanks Shapu,let's go Kin said

Right they said

*They all disappear*

(At the Kurosaki Household)

Kelsen there going to come here Karin said

i know i have to give up and go with them Kelsen said

No they can't aunt Kelsen we won't let them May said

*Kelsen hugs all of them*

i am sorry but i have to i don't want yo guys hurt because of me again Kelsen said

*Yuzu and Isshin walk in the room*

What's going on Isshin said

Ichigo and the others are here to take Kelsen back Karin said

No Kelsen can't leave yet i just made her favorite food Yuzu said

*Kelsen starts smiling*

Shrimp Lo Mein Kelsen said

Yep Yuzu said

Well Karin we can't do anything but talk to them Isshin said

Yeah your right dad Karin said

*Kaze and Kasai appear*

Kasai,Kaze what are you two doing out Karin said

We just came to cheer you up Kaze said

This will probably be the last time i see Kaze and you Karin Kasai said

*Karin and Kelsen kissed both of them on their cheeks*

Thank you both for worrying about us They said

*The door starts to open*

I guess there here Kelsen said

**KumiTiny: Well that's it for this chapter it took really long but i hope you liked it make sure you guys and girls review so tell me what i should change or have any ideas what i should do next well see you on the next chapter bye.**


	4. Chapter 4 Kelsen leaves

**KumiTiny: I got this one done right Zuki.  
**

**Zuki: Right.**

**KumiTiny: Ok guys after this chapter i am going to get my laptop fix so i hope you enjoy.**

(At the Kurosaki house)

I guess there here Kelsen said

*Someone calls Isshin,Yuzu,Karin and Kelsen*

Ichigo Isshin said

Onii-chan Yuzu said

Ichi-nii Karin said

*Everyone went over and hugged Ichigo but Kelsen*

Kelsen Karin said

*Kelsen and Kasai didn't say anything*

Hey Kelsen where's my hug from you Ichigo said

*Kelsen looked at him then got up and ran to hug him*

*Ichigo smiled as he hugged his big sister*

*Then the rest of them came inside*

Kelsen your bleeding Ichigo said

*Everyone looked at Kelsen*

Kelsen you to get bandage up Yuzu said

No i am fine Yuzu it's not hurting that bad Kelsen said

*Kelsen starts walking then falls and coughs up blood*

Kelsen Everyone said

*Kasai flashed stepped over to Kelsen*

Why do try so hard Kelsen Kasai said

*Kelsen looked up at him*

I don't know i just feel as if i should do it on my own Kelsen said

*Kelsen tries to get back up but falls down again*

Hey stop trying to do stuff on your own Mom Koshiro said

*Kelsen looks up and smiles*

You're right about that Kelsen said

*Koshiro and Kasai pull her up and take her to the couch*

Well let's go in there and eat there is enough for all of us Isshin said

*The rest of the went in the kitchen to get there food*

*Doshiro stayed down to eat and the other kids went up stairs*

*Toshiro and Karin looked in the others eyes*

Toshiro we have to talk to them Karin said

What about Doshiro Karin Toshiro said

We will get him another day Karin said

Ok then Karin Toshiro said

*They both walked up stairs*

*Karin Knocked on her room door*

Kids can i come in Karin said

Yeah They said

*Karin and Toshiro walked in*

What is he doing here Mom Zuki said

He is here to tell you the truth Karin said

*Toshiro looked at Karin then back to the kids*

I didn't want to leave you guys it's just was my Head Captains orders to leave here Toshiro said

*The girls ran over to Toshiro crying and hugging him*

We are so happy that you came back May and Amyki said

I am too Toshiro said

*Toshiro hugged them back*

I promised myself i wouldn't cry Zuki said

*Zuki felt little drops go down his face*

Zuki are you about to cry Jaiden said

No i am just tired that's all Zuki said

*Zuki wiped his tears*

Whatever you say Jaiden said

*Toshiro hugged Jaiden and Kenshiro*

*They smiled*

We love you dad Jaiden said

I love you guys too Toshiro said

*Zuki walked out of the room frustrated*

Zuki! Toshiro said

*Toshiro and the others walked out*

Stupid damn father who never cared about me! Zuki said

*Toshiro heard him and looked very mad*

What are you talking about Zuki Toshiro said

*Everyone where looking at that point*

You never loved me at all Zuki said

Yes i did Zuki and i always will love you Toshiro

*Zuki looked down and started crying*

You are such a liar and the things you said were all lies! Zuki said

*Karin smacked Zuki on his face*

Watch what you say about your father Zuki! Karin said

*Everyone in the room where shocked,Kelsen got up*

*Karin was going to hit Zuki*

Karin don't hit him again you hear me! Kelsen said

*Karin stopped and looked and saw what she did*

Zuki i am sorry i didn't mean to Karin said

*Zuki got up and turned too look at her*

No Mom like you said it is my fault for saying those things Zuki said

*Zuki was walking to the stairs in till*

Why won't you stay down here with everyone else Karin said

*Zuki looked at Karin angry*

IT'S BECAUSE I AM NOT LIKE ANY OF THEM AND THEY ALL THINK LIGHTLY OF ME THAT'S WHY EVEN HE DOES! Zuki said

*Zuki pointed at Toshiro*

Even your own aunt,uncle and me Karin said

*Zuki was shocked at her and couldn't control himself*

I HATE SOUL REAPERS THEY ARE JUST TOOLS FOR THERE LEADER! Zuki said

*All the vistors turned to look*

ZUKI APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW! Karin said

NO! Zuki said

*Zuki ran up stairs and shut his door hard*

*Karin was going to follow him in till*

Kelsen Karin said

Zuki needs time to think ok Kelsen said

Right he does Kelsen Karin said

(On top of the house)

Stupid Soul reapers and my Father piss me off,but i am one of those Soul reaper too my stupid mouth i almost made Mom cry Zuki said

_You can always tell me things Āsudoragon said_

Who are you Zuki said

_I am Asudoragon your zanpakuto Asudoragon said  
_

No way this can't be happening Zuki said

_What's wrong are you scared of me or something Asudoragon said_

No it because i yelled at my Mom about hating Soul reapers Zuki said

_It's ok we make mistakes sometimes i know i did to my Dad Asudoragon said _

You're my Father's zanpakuto son right, that's how i can talk to you now right Zuki said

_That is right but you need to go apologize to your Mom,Dad and everyone else Asudoragon said_

Ok i will thanks Asudoragon but where you be at then Zuki said

_I will either be in your mind,my mind or your sword but let me shows you my appearance k Asudoragon said_

K show me then Asudoragon Zuki said

*Asudoragon manifests*

Hi Zuki Asudoragon said

* Asudoragon had brownish-whitish hair,a brown scar across his forehead, a green shirt on with a brown hoodie on,with grenish-brownish shoes and eyes were green emeralds*

So this is your manifested form Asudoragon, you look like you Dad Zuki said

*Asudoragon sighed*

Kind of but his scar is on his face mine is on my forehead Asudoragon said

Yeah but thanks for everything Asudoragon Zuki said

No problem Asudoragon said

Hey you want to come with me Zuki said

Sure whatever you say Zuki Asudoragon said

*They walked down the stairs silently,they looked at everyone else*

Go say sorry to them already Asudoragon said

Ok fine Zuki said

*Zuki and Asudoragon move slowly but Zuki trips and Kasaigetsu and Kazegetsu see them*

Asudoragon where did you go Zuki said

*Kasaigetsu and Kazegetsu grabed him*

Hey Karin,Kelsen Zuki came back down they both said

*Karin and Kelsen walked over to him*

What are you doing back down here Zuki Kelsen said

Nothing Zuki said

*Asudoragon appeared*

Man Zuki what a liar you are Asudoragon said

*Everyone turned around*

Why don't you shut up your the one that disappeared on me Zuki said

I guess your right but we should go Asudoragon said

Yeah let's go Zuki

I don't think so Kasai said

*Kasai,Kaze and the other zanpakuto were ready to stop them*

Sorry but bye Asudoragon said

Wait Kaze said

*Asudoragon hits Kasai and Kaze then Grabed Zuki and disappeared*

Damn it Kelsen i am sorry Kasai said

*Kelsen looked at Kasai*

Why are you sorry that was just nothing probably just one of his friends Kelsen said

Yeah i guess so Kasai said

Well it's time to leave Kelsen,guys Ichigo said

*Ichigo gave Yuzu,Isshin,Kids and Karin hugs*

You guys be safe all right ichigo said

We will Uncle Ichigo Amyki said

*Toshiro walks over to Karin*

I guess this is bye Karin said

Not forever though Toshiro said

*Toshiro leaned in and kissed Karin*

Bye kids Toshiro said

*Toshiro hugged them when Doshiro went up stairs*

Bye Dad They said

Hey Karin make sure Zuki and Doshiro will be alright when i am gone,they will take it pretty hard Kelsen said

Got it Kelsen Karin said

*Kelsen was about to open the door in till*

Hey you weren't going to leave with out me were you Kyo said

Kyo! Kelsen said

*Kyo's reddish-orangeish eyes pierced her soul*

Were you Sensei Kyo said

*Kelsen looked at Kyo sad*

Yes Kelsen said

*Kyo shocked in disbelief*

Why would you do that to me Sensei Kyo said

*Kelsen walked over to Kyo*

I can't take you with me this time it is too dangerous ok Kelsen said

But you promised you would take me to the Soul Society with you Kyo said

I know i did but you need to stay here With Aunt Karin,Yuzu and Grandpa Isshin ok for me Kelsen said

Fine Sensei for you Kyo said

*Kelsen started walking agian but turned to hug Kyo*

You know why i can't take you with me for real though Kelsen said

Why Kyo said

Because i think of you like a son to me that's why,But you can always call me Mom you know that Kelsen said

*Kyo starts crying as Kelsen gets up to leave*

Ok then bye Mom Kyo said

*Kelsen waved then closed the door*

Damn it why Kyo said

*Kyo ran to his Aunts,Cousins and Grandpa*

Why did she do it why Kyo said

*Karin hugged Kyo*

We don't know it's just how it had to be Kyo Karin said

(Up on the Roof)

Why did she have to leave us Zuki said

I don't know why either Zuki Doshiro said

*Kelsen looked up on the roof*

Hey you two where is my good bye hugs Kelsen said

*They jumped down off the roof and hugged Kelsen*

Good bye Zuki,Doshiro Kelsen said

Bye Everyone Zuki and Doshiro said

Bye Zuki,Doshiro Toshiro said

*They both looked at Toshiro*

Bye Dad They both said

*They went over and hugged Toshiro*

Don't think this will change anything you know Zuki said

Right Doshiro said

Yeah i know you too Toshiro said

*They all walked into the Senkaimon,Kelsen and Toshiro turned to smile*

We'll let's go back up to are room right Zuki Doshiro said

*They both jump up and lay on the bed in their room*

Kyo stay right here,Doshiro,Zuki can i come in Karin said

Yeah They said

*Karin opens the door*

Are you two all right Karin said

*Tears start falling from there eyes,Zuki runs and hugs Karin*

Mom i am so sorry for what i said when i was down stairs please forgive me Zuki said

*Karin hugs Zuki back*

Don't worry i forgive you Karin said

*Doshiro then runs over to Karin*

Why did she have to go why! Doshiro said

I don't know it just had to happen ok Karin said

Ok Mom they said

Boys this is Kyo you Aunt Kelsen son he will be staying here in this room with you two ok Karin said

Yes Mom They said

Yes Aunt Karin Kyo said

Now you guys go to bed ok Karin said

Right They said

*They all jumped in their beds*

Night Doshiro,Kyo,Zuki Karin said

Night they said

*Karin closed the door silently*

*The window opened and a dark figure walked in*

My son Kyo my strong son He said

*He touched his son's hand then kissed him on his forehead*

Goodbye my son He said

*He left out the window*

(Early in the Senkaimon)

What would have happened if i hurt one of you and refused to come by will Kelsen said

*They all turned to Kelsen*

You would have been arrested Kelsen Rangiku said

Or worst you know Renji and Rukia said

Why would you think about that Kelsen Ichigo and Toshiro said

*Kelsen started to feel tears fall down her face*

It because they needed me i had to leave them Kelsen said

Kelsen Ichigo said

Those two Doshiro and Zuki there crying right now because i left and for what nothing Kelsen said

*Kelsen blacked out and fell*

Kelsen they said

*Toshiro ran over and picked her up bridal style*

Wow Captain i didn't know you liked Kelsen too Rangiku said

Shut up Rangiku Toshiro said

*Toshiro started to run*

Hey Toshiro wait up Ichigo said

*Toshiro started to get tick marks on his head*

iT'S CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA TO YOU KUROSKI! Toshiro said

(In Kelsen mind)

Hello Kasai are you here Kelsen said

**Yes but some people are with me** **so just come to the Mansion or the Palace** **Kasai said**

Ok i am coming Kelsen said

*Kelsen runs into the Mansion and goes to the living room*

Hello Kelsen how are you Masaki said

Mom what are you doing here Kelsen said

I am here to tell you that Karakura Town is in danger again Masaki said

That means Karin is too Kelsen said

In 6 Months Karakura Town will be attacked so you must warn the Soul Society ok Masaki said

Ok Mom i promise i won't let you down Kelsen said

I know you won't Masaki said

*Kelsen hugged Masaki*

*Masaki kissed her forehead*

Tell them i love them ok Masaki said

Ok i will Mom Kelsen said

Goodbye Kelsen

Goodbye Mom

*Kelsen looked to Kassai and waved*

Bye Kasai see you around Kelsen said

Bye Kelsen Kasai said

(In the Senkaimon)

Hey Toshiro why did slow down Ichigo said

Because we are a few steps away from the Soul Soiecty Kurosaki Toshiro said

Hey Dad why do you call Uncle Hitsugaya Toshiro Ryrchi said

I will tell you when we get home Ichigo said

Why don't you just tell them now Kurosaki Toshiro said

Because i don't feel like telling them Toshiro! Ichigo said

For the last time it's Captain Hitsugaya! Toshiro said

Will you too just shut up already Kelsen said

Kelsen they said

*Kelsen got of Toshiro's arms and chest*

Thanks Toshiro for carrying me Kelsen said

*She placed a kiss on his cheek*

It was nothing really Toshiro said

*Toshiro turned his head as he blushed a little*

*Kelsen walks over and punched Ichigo*

Why were you so loud i couldn't even take a nap with you around Kelsen said

It's not my fault that Toshiro gets mad everytime i call him his real name instead of Hitsugaya Ichigo said

whatever Ichigo Kelsen said

*Kelsen walks out of the Senkaimon*

Kelsen Kameron said

*Kelsen looked at him than ran to hug him*

Kameron Kelsen said

Kelsen i was worried about you you know Kameron said

Yeah i know but tomorrow i have to go to the Captains meeting Kelsen said

*Kameron grabbed Kelsen hand*

You are in bad shape to go to that meeting Kameron said

*Kelsen snaced her hand away*

I am going to that meeting whether you like it or not Kameron! Kelsen said

*Toshiro went over and picked her up bridal style agian*

Toshiro what are you doing Kelsen said

I am taking you to my squad so you can rest Toshiro said

Thank you Toshiro Kelsen said

*Toshiro and Rangiku started walking*

Toshiro take care of her Kameron said

*Toshiro just nods then disappears*

She will be ok Kameron i promise,Toshiro won't hurt her ok we trust him Rukia said

Ok Rukia i will take you word Kameron said

(10th Divison Headquarters)

*Toshiro layed Kelsen down on his bed*

Wait Toshiro where will you sleep Kelsen said

I will sleep on the couch ok Toshiro said

*Toshiro gave her a kiss on her forehead*

Night Kelsen Toshiro said

Night Toshiro Kelsen said

*Toshiro closed the door*

Captain your going to tell she can't go tomorrow right Rangiku said

Yeah but that's tomorrow Rangiku tomorrow hasn't came yet Toshiro said

Ok then good night Captain Rangiku said

Good night Rangiku

*Rangiku left out of the office*

*Toshiro went to the couch to lay*

Why Kelsen didn't i understand your Understanding words Toshiro said

**KumiTiny: Wow this chapter took me quiet a long time i am so sorry for the people who love my story to wait so long my apologize. please review  
**

**1(Who was at the Kurosaki clinc at night?**

**2(Who is Kameron?**

**3(Why did Kelsen have to leave Karin and them?  
**

**4(Why does Toshiro call Kelsen mom?  
**

**KumiTiny: KumiTiny out peace!**


End file.
